


Fuck my Computer

by Saint_Jesse



Category: computer - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Jesse/pseuds/Saint_Jesse
Summary: Fuck My Computer
Kudos: 1





	Fuck my Computer

I haven’t posted here in awhile: For those of you wondering: Yes I have moved on from the community verse but if it is requested I can do a sequel to Pierce Hawthorne AMA. What is this post about then? My Computer. Be advise: a lot of swear words and hateful things said ahead.

I own a MacBookPro mid 2010. It is shit. It is shit. It is shit. One more time for the people in the back. It is shit. Why is it shit Jesse? Well shit, I’m gonna tell you why its shit.

HEYHEYHEY YOU FUCKIN PLUG IN THE POWER ADAPTER?? HOLY SHIT ILL HAVE STROKE  
WOOO WEE 2 APPS AT ONCE? WINDOWSERVER CANT HANDLE THAT FUCKIN SHITE FUCK YOU USER  
WOOOOOW YOU ARE TAKING A SEMESTER TES-  
OH MY GOD I HAVE A 2.66 GHZ INTEL CORE I7?? FUCK LETS GET TOASTY  
SPEAKING OF TOASTY LETS FUCKIN STARTS FIRES WITH THE CHARGE CORD  
ALSO YOUR FANS ARE FOREVER RUNNING ACCEPT IT  
GRAPHICS? HELL NAW!! ALL APPLE APPS HAVE NOTICEABLE GRAPHICAL DEFECTS  
IMMA TAKE A FUCKIN MILLENNIUM TO START UP CAUSE FUCK YOU BITCH  
AUTO GRAPHICS SWITCHING? NO LETS JUST FUCKIN DIE INSTEAD OF LIVING  
YEAH BIATCH IM SUICIDAL ACCEPT IT  
YOU WANNA START UP DISCORD? BETTER FUCKIN DIE NOW  
60%???? HAHAH NO. ITS ACTUALLY 3% IN DISGUISE  
WHY IS YOUR KEYBOARD AND TRACKPAD COVERED IN SWEAT AND SKIN CELLS? OH? UWU ME? IS IT BECAUSE THE ACTUAL FUCKING HEAT IS THE SAME AS A FUCKING BRICK FIRE OVEN? AND YOU COULD COOK POPCORN ON ME? AND I HAVE A FAN ROTATION SPEED OF 6000 TIMES PER MINUTE CONSTANTLY? UWU ME? YEAH IM STILL ASS FUCKING YOU AND YOUR WIFE.

Now is a a paragraph of what I’m going to do once I upgrade.

YEAH BITCH YOUR NOW THE SIDE BITCH. I GOTTA NEW PC AND EVERYTHING

WHAT YOU GONNA DO? THROW ME AWAY?!? HAHA JESSE, YOU ARE A DUMBASS

NAH BITCH, IMMA STICK MY FAT DICK THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HARD DRIVE AND ASSFUCK IT LIKE THE REST OF YOUR PARTS IM GONNA DESTROY. IM GONNA MELT YOUR SHELL DOWN AND MOLD IT INTO A 3 INCH DILDO THAT MY WIFE IS GONNA MASTURBATE WITH BITCH. THEN IM GONNA USE YOUR KEYS AS A FUCKIN KIDNAPPING LETTER TO YOUR CREATOR.

That is all ty.


End file.
